reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mexican Wagon Train
| image = Image:Rdr_mexican_wagon_train.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = Chuparosa | end = New Austin border area, Ramita de la Baya | prereqs = Lucky in Love | giver = Landon Ricketts | location = Escalera, road to New Austin | rewards = +170 Fame | previous = Landon Ricketts mission strand: "Lucky in Love" | next = None }} is a mission in Red Dead Redemption. Story John Marston joins Landon Ricketts for a drink at the local bar in Chuparosa, and asks for more information on Javier Escuella. Ricketts says he doesn't have any information, and proceeds to ask why Marston wants Javier so bad. The two exchange stories about their life, Marston explaining why he left his gang. The two are interrupted as Luisa comes running in, saying that innocent people, writers and government officials are sentenced to death without trial, by none other than Colonel Allende. Walkthrough Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Locate the prison wagon convoy. *Eliminate the convoy guards and drivers without wrecking the wagons. *Drive the wagons to the border with Ricketts. *Fight his way across the bridge. Mission Details After the intro movie, the two leave the bar and head towards Escalera. After a while you'll see an army convoy, which you will try to stop. You will have to take over the first wagon, which you will have to do by killing all the guards as well as the driver, without harming the wagon. After doing so, you have to take control of the first wagon and drive the prisoners back to American soil. As you reach the bridges crossing over to America, you'll be heavily ambushed. You will have molotov cocktails thrown at you while bandits shoot at you with revolvers and a gatling gun. However, you won't have to stop to take them out. There is also some TNT on the bridges, which can be shot to kill most of the enemies. Once you reach America, the prisoners will be set loose, and Ricketts will take over, sending Marston on his way. This mission is the last one in the Landon Ricketts storyline. Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Assaults, kills or abandons Landon Ricketts. *Kills Landon's horse. *Kills the horses pulling the wagons. *Kills the prisoners. *Breaks the law. *Kills a dog. *Commits vandalism. *Assaults or kills townsfolk. *Dies. New Game Elements Introduced *Hijacking horses and vehicles Trivia *Landon Ricketts may have never come back from America to Mexico once he escorted the prisoners to the U.S.A. at the end of the mission, since in the Newspapers article (published in 1914) about Landon's death it says that he spent the last 3 years of his life in U.S.A., making the year he left Mexico 1911, which is also the year in which he escorts the prisoners to U.S.A. *In the last cutscene, you can see that one of the prisoners has a similar face to Armadillo shopkeeper Herbert Moon. This man is also the minister of the Blackwater Chapel *There is a dialogue continuity conflict in this mission. There is a bit where Ricketts admonishes Marston for "jumping fences" and helping both the rebels and Allende. But this mission can be completed without having done any of the missions given by Vincente de Santa, Luisa Fortuna or Abraham Reyes. Video sSTSykCi-dE&feature Category:Redemption Missions Category:Walkthrough Category:Single Player